This invention relates to an apparatus which manages channels of a radio communication system in a limited region or institution and which enables each of a plurality of master radio communication units to perform communication with a plurality of slave units by selecting desired radio channels of the radio channels specifically assigned to those slave units.
If radio communication is performed by a plurality of slave units and a plurality of master units in charge of the operation of respective slave units, then the management of radio channels is very important in order to avoid duplicated use of radio channels.
In a conventional method of radio channel management, a determination of which channels are in use and which are free is made by a man or computer through a separate medium, and this operation is not linked with master units. As a result, even if the channels selected to be used have been correctly registered, there is a strong possibility of prohibited channels being used, therefore causing problems such as radio interference.